


舞会 | The Dance Party

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Killer!Jake | The Raven, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 八个人，四对舞伴，本是杀手之间一场规规矩矩的探戈舞会，突然闯进一个不速之客，用他的古怪要求把整个平静夜晚搅乱。
Relationships: Julie/Frank Morrison, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Jake Park
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是《爱玩动物》系列的后续。  
> 朴杰克正式成了一名杀手，人们管他叫“乌鸦（The Raven）”。

本月的化妆舞会地点选在红树林中心的神庙，主题是“面具”。神庙圆形庄重的祭祀大殿场地宽广，照明充足，还有不错的回音效果——那群叫做“军团”的小崽子们带来了唱片机，他们的音乐除了扰民终于能派上点正式的用场。

布置和清扫工作紧张地进行，几乎用尽了几位主办人本就不多的闲暇时间。神庙四千年间几乎无人来访，因为这次舞会难得添了人气，只不过建筑表面的烟灰、血迹和红绿交杂的不明液体让人犯难。感谢汤普森的聪明脑瓜和安娜的巧手，这件事很快就解决了——好吧，他们只是用兽皮缝了几块挂毯盖上……这不是什么根治的办法，但，眼不见心不烦嘛。

“我是不是来得太早了？既然你们都还在布置……” 说话的是医生。赫曼·卡特难得摘了脸上的束缚装置，取而代之的是一个鸟嘴面具；白大褂也见不到了，换成一身金丝华服。他拄着手杖，对护士低头致意。

“嗨，医生。好久不见。”护士提着裙子，在半空中微微俯身向他回礼，“服装很帅气。”

“谢谢，但还是比不上您。”医生笑道，“很少见您把脸露出来，今晚扮的是哪位动人女士呢？”

“《歌剧魅影》的克里斯汀，您读过这故事吗？”护士将垂到胸前的红发整理一番，抿了抿嘴。

“是的，我读过，很适合您。”医生点头，“您的音乐天使呢？如果他不幸未能到场，我或许可以效劳。”

护士有些尴尬，“真对不住，他很快就会来的。”

医生笑笑，自顾自地走开了。

“花怎么样？”护士问。

“完美。”怨灵对她竖起大拇指。会场周围的地上零零散散点缀有粉色、橙色的萱草插花，这些花不知什么时候就在家宅长出来了，而且长得很好，所以她毫不犹豫地用刀斩了下来。

“音乐？”护士又问。

“在弄了在弄了。”朱莉调试着她的唱片机，没好气道，“要求这么多，敢弄坏机器就走着瞧吧！”

“你客气一点。”一边挂横幅的弗兰克说。

朱莉瞪了他一眼。

“灯光呢？”护士最后确认。

瘟疫点燃廊柱上最后一支火把，宣告准备工作正式结束。这时一个闪着光的身影一面敲钟一面气喘吁吁地闯进会场。瘟疫对幽灵努努嘴，指了指会场入口处的一个大箱子。幽灵刚解除隐身，察觉到自己的失礼，立刻把危险物品——像是斧子和他的钟，一并丢进写着“寄存处”的收纳箱里。在他开箱之前，那里面已经躺了好几把长短不一的刀。

“啊，菲利普，终于来了，我还以为埃文就是最后一个了。”护士感叹道，“你的脸怎么受伤了？”

“出了一点意外。”姗姗来迟的幽灵为自己安上魅影面具，“抱歉，大家开始吧。”

“等一下！” 每个人都找到自己的舞伴，音乐即将奏起，突然来了一位不速之客。这个人身材高大，穿一身黑袍，戴魔鬼的面具，头上插着两根鸡羽。大厅里的人看不到他的样貌，也听不出他的声音。趁着众人惊讶，他就这样快步闯入大殿，环视了一番舞池，自言自语起来：

“这化装舞会真不错。照理说，我这样擅长舞蹈的人也应该得到一份邀请函吧，可我对这件事一点都不知道呢，一点都不！这实在太过分了。”

“你是谁？”怨灵换上一副怒气冲冲的脸，问道。

“我是梅菲斯特，美丽的小姐，与上帝打赌的恶魔，浮士德的挚友。”他发出阴惨惨的笑声，对怨灵鞠了一躬，“先生们女士们，我来此地没有恶意，只是想加入你们短暂的欢愉。”

“我是舞会的主持人。这实在是失误。”护士说，“可是，即使让您加入，您也没有舞伴，这不是太孤单了吗？”

“您所言极是，那么，请允许我自行挑选舞伴。”梅菲斯特说。

“别答应他。”弗兰克说。

“这不是很有趣吗？”护士大笑，“就依您吧！我们来交换舞伴吧，这样每个人都能与您跳一支舞了，只是第一轮您得自己独舞，这样总没问题吧？”

“没问题。”梅菲斯特启动了唱片机，激扬的探戈舞曲充满了舞池。


	2. Chapter 2

“我要是你，我就不会去。”妖巫摇头。

“为什么？”乌鸦问，难得抬头看她一眼，“你以前去过舞会吗？”

“没有哇。安娜说那里不好玩，所以我就不去了。”妖巫沾了点水，给开裂的泥撒上，用指腹抹平裂纹，“你怎么这么慢啊？”

她的泥人已经开始做身子了，乌鸦还在纠结于五官——他的习惯是先集中细化一样东西，这个作品已经反复修改了很多次，一直没能让自己满意，大大拖慢了进度。

乌鸦站起身来，活动了一下脚爪：“我不玩了。”

“别这样啊！做事要有始有终嘛！”妖巫拽住他的风衣，扯着嗓子抱怨，“有哪里不会我还可以教啊！”

“不，丽莎教的很好呀，是我在想别的事情，实在集中不来。”乌鸦笑了笑，毛爪子捧起妖巫的小脸揉搓，“下次再来玩。”

“好吧。”她的眉毛耷拉下来，挥挥手跟乌鸦告别。乌鸦很快走远，她埋头继续这份艺术工作，自言自语道： 

“他走了哦？”

“我知道。” 两声钟响，幽灵从不远的高草中现身，望着乌鸦远去的背影若有所思。他蒙着脸，呼吸比平时还要轻，已经在那里站了很久，乌鸦没有察觉到。

“你们闹矛盾了？”

“没有的事。”幽灵快速答道。

“什么呀，紧张兮兮的。”她咯咯笑了，小巫婆的一面展现出来，“来玩吗？”

“不了，我一会儿还要去练舞。”

“哎……就那么喜欢热闹吗？来都来了，至少帮杰克带回去吧。”妖巫叹口气，用沼泽植物的叶子把泥塑包起来，递给幽灵，“放在干爽的地方，每天洒点水，可以保存很久的。只要不干掉就还能接着玩。”

“谢了。关于那个，”幽灵接过泥塑，指指她刚捏出来的泥人，“你研究了半年多，现在进展怎么样？”

“马马虎虎啦……”妖巫耸肩，“这种东西，就算用咒语给了生命，始终不是真的肉，吃起来只能骗一下肚子罢了。”

她在泥人的关节上都画了符号，片刻，躺在掌心的泥人动了起来，舒展自己的四肢。 它披着泥的外壳，却有血肉般柔软的身体；它眨巴着眼睛环视这个陌生的世界，见到妖巫，开心地张开两手索要一个抱抱，却被一口咬掉了半个身子。微量的血和细小的内脏从它身体的截面流出来。

妖巫仔细咀嚼，表情为难： “还是很难吃。”

“再努力一下。”幽灵笑了。

“说的简单！”妖巫抹嘴，对着幽灵龇牙，“想让我专心研究，倒是带更多的肉来啊，吝啬鬼！”


	3. Chapter 3

“你的纹身能交给我来画吗？”乌鸦问。

幽灵想了想，答应了。

乌鸦学什么都很快。幽灵教会他寻找白垩土的方法，那些雪白的石头被仔细地磨成粉，调和，做成天然的白色颜料，接着绘制在皮肤上。力道要均匀，手要缓，不能急也不能拖拉，幽灵是这样教的，乌鸦全部记在心里。

幽灵从来不会羞于展示自己的身体，反倒是乌鸦很有些忸怩。那是布，乌鸦咽着口水告诉自己，就把它当成是光滑均匀的黑色画布，没什么好害羞的。体力工作出身的缘故，幽灵的上身肌肉很结实，标准的倒三角身材，有好看的背部曲线和翘臀，腿长且直，可以成为不错的模特。

乌鸦用画笔沾上颜料，起初手有些抖，随着幽灵呼吸他自己也会紧张，但越画越熟练，一切完工时他直言这份工作实在吃力——“至少我对你的了解又深了一点”——他这么说，不知道是在安慰谁。

“你会讨厌我这样做吗？”乌鸦总是很没自信。

“不。”

“那就是喜欢吗？”

“对，很喜欢。”幽灵报以一个微笑。

他的回复总是这样简单、肯定，却又充满不确定性，让乌鸦紧张兮兮。

这样持续了一段时间，幽灵主动问起绘制纹身的事情，乌鸦这才放下心来，甚至有点得意忘形： “菲利普，最近没有什么要拜托我的事情吗？”

“没有。”幽灵答得很果断。

“一点小事也好，我不介意的。”实际上，恶灵最近胃口大增，乌鸦和他手下的小乌鸦们忙得不可开交。

幽灵思索，“你知道歌剧魅影吗？”

“怎么对音乐剧感兴趣起来了？”

“能告诉我魅影长什么样子吗？”

“那是当然。” 乌鸦难得笑了，长舒一口气。 何止长相，他想知道的一切乌鸦都会迫不及待要告诉他的。

结果歌剧魅影成了幽灵很长一段时间的睡前故事——乌鸦喜欢讲中间华美的唱段，讲故事本身，或者关于拍摄和演绎的东西。他不再试探，默认幽灵的微笑是听得很开心的证明。

半个月以后，幽灵说有东西想要请乌鸦看看。

“很适合你啊！”乌鸦抚摸着一套手工制的魅影戏服，眼睛闪闪发光，“可是这样的衣服不适合追踪，你什么时候会穿呢？”

“很快了。” 幽灵这样说着，把那件衣服小心翼翼地展平，叠好，收进衣箱。

乌鸦想，这样就够了，自然他想看到幽灵穿这件衣服的样子，但这件衣服的出现本身已经是他的功劳、他的某种成绩的证明，使得他对这段关系感到安心，所以那种小小的私心就无所谓了。

虽然早就知道不久之后那件戏服会被幽灵穿在身上，但这件事成真以后，乌鸦突然意识到，他从没有像这样讨厌容易安于现状的自己。

“我想请你帮我画纹身。”几天以后幽灵又带来了白垩颜料，乌鸦说好，他便自然地解下披风，将自己的身体毫无保留地展示给乌鸦。

“这颜料掉得真快。”乌鸦说。

“是。工作多起来了。”幽灵笑笑。

“话说，你会跳交际舞吗？”乌鸦一边在他的肩胛上勾勒，一边问道。

“会的。一点点探戈，还有伦巴。”幽灵说，“都是男步。”

“很有经验嘛。”

“不，我只跳过几次而已。”

乌鸦丢下笔，“和我跳跳看。”

“不先画完吗？”幽灵问。

“站起来。”乌鸦很坚决，“我想跳探戈。”

幽灵照做，乌鸦喊拍。幽灵跳得比他说得更好。

“是不是感觉有点奇怪？”乌鸦旋转进幽灵的臂弯里，自嘲道，“因为我比你矮太多，你不习惯这样的身高。”

不等幽灵答话，乌鸦便急不可耐地打断他： “如果换成可以漂浮的莎莉，那就好太多了吧？”

幽灵揽在他腰上的手突然松懈了。

“我看到你和她跳舞。”乌鸦说，“‘歌剧魅影’和‘克里斯汀’……呵……我想你们很专注，根本没有注意到我也在吧。”

乌鸦钳住幽灵的手腕，爪子卡得很紧，幽灵不敢答话。

“事情很严重，菲利普。接下来我会问你几个问题，希望你告诉我实情，不要为难我。”乌鸦咬牙切齿道，“你经常和她跳舞吗？”

“是的。”

“从什么时候开始？”

“早在认识你之前。”

“只有你们两个？”

“我没有别的舞伴。”

“其他人也知道这件事吗？”

“……”

“我不会问第二遍。”

“对不起。”

“不要道歉！”乌鸦推开他，这一着抓伤了幽灵的脸。乌鸦显然没有料到事态发展，闻到新鲜的血气，黑色野兽的本能被瞬间唤醒——他险些要失控，但还是压制了下来，鼻血直流，靠着墙深呼吸。

“我……我不需要你的血肉了。我一个人也迟早会找到办法的。“乌鸦几乎喘不上气，”我以为我们可以坦诚相待，但是事情不是这样……我没法相信你了。”

“杰克，我……”

“别说了。我最讨厌你的有求必应。”乌鸦说。 他没有再多言，夺门而去。


	4. Chapter 4

“哎，你看，他还挺会跳的嘛。”朱莉说。

“一个人自娱自乐惯了吧，可怜鬼。”弗兰克很是不屑。

也许真如弗兰克所说，梅菲斯特早就习惯了一个人跳舞。他拥着空气，舞步自如，他脚步稳健，动作有力，结实的袍子舞动起来有风声——如果他真是恶魔，那么早该露出尾巴了，可是始终没有人看见他袍子下的长相。

弗兰克和朱莉，这对小情侣化装成《惊情四百年》的德古拉和美娜，连墨镜、假发和假胡子都准备好了。那部1992年的电影里有惊艳的大咖明星，跨越种族的爱情，哦，还有多到让家长发指的血腥和色情内容——坏小孩可不就喜欢看这种玩意么？

电影的录像带是在杰夫的店里租的，当时他们四个人和这个小伙子才见面几次，杰夫只顾着画画，不愿和他们多说一句话，所以朱莉提议大家用上店里的放映机一起看场电影……然后……杰夫的脸红得厉害，苏西一直笑他。这种事儿回味起来还是很让人愉快。

“裙子有点长。早知道再裁短一点。”又完成了一组反身动作，朱莉这样抱怨起来。

“无所谓。这样转起来才好看。”弗兰克揽住她的腰，贴近她耳边说道。

一曲即将结束，朱莉察觉到梅菲斯特的异样：

“他是不是越来越近了？”

“不会吧，这家伙真的要……”

弗兰克话音未落，梅菲斯特已然来到他们面前，向朱莉伸出了手，魔鬼面具笑吟吟的，一副不怀好意的样子。

“哎哟，那边的小女鬼要落单了，这样不好吧？”朱莉指着孤立无援的怨灵，趁弗兰克暴走之前把他推了出去，“你去教教她，一直踩到别人的脚，尴尬死人了。”

“你完蛋了。”弗兰克都走出半个舞池，还不忘回过头来指着梅菲斯特补一句狠话。

因为梅菲斯特的加入，一轮下来，必然有一个人要独舞一曲，或者利用这时间退场休息。这一轮退场的人是瘟疫，舞伴的捕兽人则换给了护士。瘟疫坐在祭坛的石阶上，看似在按摩因不适应高跟鞋而肿痛的脚，梅菲斯特心里却清楚，她一直用仅存的眼睛偷偷望着自己。

“嗨，帅哥。”朱莉说，手臂扬起，摆出起步动作。

“嗨，这位……”梅菲斯特故意把腔调拖长一些，及时握住她的手。

“我们非要装作不认识吗？”朱莉笑道。

“是，非这样不可。今晚我只是魔鬼，您也只是美娜。”梅菲斯特说，“我们跳舞吧。”

“好吧，好吧，‘角色设定’……”朱莉翻个白眼，“你也是第一次来？怎么会没人邀请你？”

“天知道！”梅菲斯特嘴上很是不满，动作一如既往地标致，他似乎不允许个人情绪沾染到舞蹈，“您可知道是谁在派送邀请？”

“护士、兔子和敲钟的吧……主要是敲钟的在跑腿，谁让他腿长么。”朱莉撇撇嘴，“实话告诉你，他的名字真难念，我到现在也没记住。”

“妈的。”梅菲斯特骂道。

“你说什么？”

“某种撒旦的语言。”梅菲斯特又开始捏嗓子。

“你这样演戏蛮好笑的。”朱莉憋不住了。

“多谢夸奖。”梅菲斯特不以为然，“顺带一提，我不是故意拆散您们，不过那位德古拉先生似乎一直在气头上，眼睛就没从我这边移开过呐。”

“这有什么的，偶尔逗逗他也挺可爱的呀。”朱莉对魔鬼挤眼。

“他又被踩着脚了。”梅菲斯特补刀补得很欢。

“别管他了，说说你吧。”朱莉一边说着，一边与梅菲斯特挽着手大步前进，“你是来干嘛的？”

“来参加一场不被邀请的舞会。”

“得了，你就是来找茬的呗。”朱莉抿嘴，“帅哥，你和谁有私仇我不管，不过我可警告你，别波及可爱美娜和她的宝贝唱片机，要是有一点损伤，咱们就走着瞧吧。”

“请您放心，我不会做出这种没品的行为，更不允许其他人这样做。”梅菲斯特信誓旦旦许诺道。

第二轮，退场的是怨灵，她完全融入了自己女学生的打扮里，一直对弗兰克鞠躬抱歉，结果只是搞得对方很烦躁而已。梅菲斯特早已选好了目标，见护士的身旁空了出来，他便大步流星向她走去，不料伸手邀请她时被另一个人抓住了手。新曲奏起，梅菲斯特还在惊讶之际，医生已经熟练地将他置入女伴的角色，揽住他的腰，拉他快步走开。梅菲斯特好不容易靠朱莉拉近了和护士的距离，被医生这样一搅，两个人又成了天涯相望。

“别这么着急。这可是你自己答应的，要和每个人都跳一曲啊。”医生呵呵笑。

“晚上好啊，赫曼医生。”梅菲斯特咬牙切齿道，“就是瞒不过您是吧？”

“晚上好，杰克。”医生微微点头向他致意，“我对病人可是了如指掌。”

“请您别拦我。”

“真不懂感激。这才第三支舞，可不能让你就这么毁了舞会。”医生叹口气，“稳住呼吸，不然要摔跤了。” 

话音未落，梅菲斯特——或者说乌鸦的鞋跟就崴了，他整个人向前跌出一大步，面具摇摇欲坠。见到此景，一旁的弗兰克发出讥讽的笑声：“哈！”

“他们俩怎么又跳到一起了？”乌鸦稳住步伐，看着复合的《惊情四百年》小情侣问道。

“谁也没规定不能把舞伴换回去啊。”医生道。

不祥的预感。一个背拉动作，于是背过身去的乌鸦看见另一对恋人——“歌剧魅影”与克里斯汀，也就是幽灵和护士也重新聚到了一起。见此，他使劲“啧”了一声。

“你穿了几寸的增高？”医生逗他。

“四寸。就这也才刚过六尺。”乌鸦没好气道。

（他们聊的是英尺英寸。换算过来，乌鸦穿了十厘米的增高，好凑到一米八的身高。）

“真有你的！”医生大笑，“打扮得这么费心，也没想调查一下你来的是什么地方？”

“啊啊，对不起，是我太冲动了。其实差不多都和妖巫她们问清楚了。”乌鸦压低嗓子，“一直都是莎莉在主持吧？一个月办一次，每次的主题都不一样，居然已经办到第十五届了。我开始杀人也有小半年了吧，一直把我蒙在鼓里，真是谢谢了啊。”

他一边挖苦，一边盯着幽灵。

“我大概知道是怎么一回事了。”医生拉着舞伴转了一个圈。

“这就是所谓的劈腿吧？”乌鸦不屑道，“我一点都不气，真的。早就知道他对我的兴趣没有以前那么大了，只不过当场被抓还能没事人一样在这里跳舞，实在让我惊讶。”

“你想让他丢丑？”

“不，他的颜面和我已经没有关系了。我只想问清楚这到底是怎么一回事。”

“呵呵……”

“有什么好笑？”乌鸦问。

“笑你什么都不懂。”医生说，“你说你问得清楚，却连我们在跳什么都不知道。”

“还有比探戈更好的答案吗？”

“你这么爱问，自己去找其他人问。”医生笑，对着旁边的情侣大喊：“朱莉！想不想再交换一下舞伴？”

“好啊！”朱莉兴奋地回应道。

于是医生用一套探海造型将乌鸦送出去，披着戏服的乌鸦打了几个转，稳稳当当落在了震惊的弗兰克怀里。


	5. Chapter 5

两天前，群鸟静谧的无风之夜。

借着壁炉的火光，乌鸦忙于雕刻某样东西，而他手下的小鸟睡得正香。

乌鸦的住处被恶灵安排在麦克米兰庄园外的一片森林，那里有一间供猎人居住的小小砖房。半年前乌鸦搬进新居，以杀手的身份第一次拜访了麦克米兰庄园——鸟爪子在门上扣扣，捕兽人应声探出头来，见是他来，立刻转身回屋。乌鸦跟着进了室内。

“别这么气嘛，只是来和邻居打个招呼。”乌鸦凑到他背后，“你在做什么？”

捕兽人坐在工作台前，按着大号的切肉刀，在磨石上小心推拉，一言不发。 一时屋内只有磨刀嚓嚓声。

“那把刀陪你很久了吧，有什么来头吗？”乌鸦忍不住挑起话茬。

捕兽人对着油灯检视刀刃，换了一块磨刀石，继续打磨。

“我说……那里堆了好多捕兽夹，都坏了。”乌鸦指指墙角，“我能帮点什么吗？”

突然，捕兽人从椅子上腾起，一把抓住乌鸦的手臂，将他按倒在工作台上，不等他反抗，手起刀落，砍下了他的右手。

“闭嘴。”捕兽人低声道。他的声音闷在带锯齿的面具里，听起来深邃而恐怖。

“……对不起。”乌鸦按住鲜血淋漓的伤口，跪坐在地，浑身羽毛炸起，整个人止不住地颤抖。

“你再敢道歉试试。”捕兽人揪住乌鸦的领结，将他提到自己面前，“少在我面前摆这种废物姿态。”

他拎起断臂的小鸟，毫不客气地丢出门外，又转身回到屋里。 不一会儿，从门里抛出一只断爪。

乌鸦活动着疲劳的右爪，回忆起这些事，手腕依稀感觉到刺痛——让人捉摸不透的家伙可真多。

（我亲爱的小鸟，你在做什么？）

“您怎么来了？”乌鸦抱紧手里的雕刻，惊讶道。

壁炉里的火光动荡起来，显示有什么不可见的东西乘着风来了——无形的恶灵贴在乌鸦的耳边，向他问好。它的声音一如既往地冰冷，寒意直达听者的脑髓。乌鸦感到有什么湿冷尖锐的东西从自己的脸庞划过，那是来自恶灵的轻抚，从耳垂开始，沿着脸颊滑到下巴，又在他的嘴唇上停留了一瞬，让他冷汗直冒。

“我在准备面具，”乌鸦抚摸着手中的木刻，支吾道，“有一场化妆舞会……”

（啊，我明白了。）

“您也和他们一起瞒着我啊。”乌鸦碎碎念。

（你误会我了，我只是太少关注你们了。你看，我是支持你做任何你想做的事情的……）

“谢谢您。”乌鸦颤声道。

又来了。那种无形的触摸……这次是肩膀，像一个上了年纪的女人张开两只苍白的手掌，在乌鸦僵硬的肩头来回按压。

（放松点，杰克。我们很少有机会这样聊天吧？）

“住手。”乌鸦低下头。

恶灵笑了，听起来完全是女人的声音。

“请您不要这样，”乌鸦哑了嗓子，眼里有火光闪烁，“用着母亲的语气同我讲话，模仿她的动作……我不明白……”

（这让你愤怒吗？）

乌鸦的嘴里泛起一阵剧痛。只一瞬间，他的口腔仿佛被无数针尖刺穿，教他惨叫出声。他张开嘴，血淌了一地，鲜橙色的舌头伤痕累累。

“不，我以为这有失您的身份。”乌鸦吐掉嘴里的血，笑了，“您实在是太像人类了。”

它又笑了，这回不再是女人的笑声——雾气没有性别，它只是很飘渺，很冷。

（你是只聪明的小鸟，杰克。让我给你个忠告吧。）

（你看，人被冒犯的时候是会愤怒的。）

（我喜欢聪明的人，但我更喜欢守规矩的人。不论你想做什么，认清你自己的身份，不要破坏规矩，否则就不只断一只手那么简单了。）

“遵命。” 乌鸦擦净嘴边的血，恶灵已经离去了。

乌鸦将恶魔的面具漆成了深红色，好遮掩自己溅在木头上的血。

“啊！我又开始用逃生者的想法来做事了……”他想，为什么不干脆全部用血来涂呢？那样的造型会更夺人眼球。哎，好的灵感总是在完工之后才蹦出来。

“男步还是女步？”乌鸦对弗兰克问道。他的舌头早已恢复，口音的变化是故意装出来的。

“男。”弗兰克把额头顶在乌鸦的面具上，恶狠狠地瞪着他，“你死定了。”

“如您所愿。”乌鸦点点头。 音乐一奏，弗兰克就知道坏事了。袍子里一双巨大有力的爪子钳住了他的手，明明不是很用力，他却动弹不得。

“请您听好。”乌鸦高声道，“感情用事不是绅士的作风，让愤怒冲昏头脑更是幼稚的行为，看来您的礼节还有欠缺。”

“你！”弗兰克完全被乌鸦控制了行动，强行进入了女伴的舞步，难得慌张起来。

“您知道男步和女步其实没有差别吗？一切都是进退问题，各自端正方能合跳。”乌鸦道，语调依旧高昂，“好的舞蹈，最重要的还是两个人的互相理解，而您完全没有在意女伴的感受呢。”

弗兰克有意别开怨灵投来的视线。那眼神有点开心，有点得意，把他刺伤了。

舞毕，弗兰克一举抢下了乌鸦的面具，乌鸦没有躲闪。

“是你啊，乌鸦小子。”弗兰克将他的面具摔在地上，咬牙道，“当个蒙面正义使者真是很有趣，是不是？”

“有趣极了。”乌鸦笑笑，顺手把袍子也解了。 男人们盯着他的脸，女人们盯着他的鞋——四英寸的红底高跟，搭配复古的紧身裤和高领礼服，乌鸦着实做了不少准备。

“哇哦。”朱莉做夸张的惊叹状，“这可不是闹着玩了。”

“你们一定很好奇我来这里做什么，说实在的，我对你们也好奇极了。”乌鸦整理了一番散乱的头发，自言自语道，“我卸下伪装，是想表现诚意。我有太多想问的问题了，但我不想扫大家的兴，既然时间那么充裕，我们不妨继续，就像之前一样慢慢跳、慢慢聊就是了。这样可以吗？”

“不用那么麻烦。”难得地，幽灵打破了沉默，“你想知道什么，我都可以告诉你。”

“啊，菲利普，谢谢你的好心。”乌鸦微微一笑，“可是秘密这种东西，果然还是要自己一点一点挖出来才比较有意思。”


	6. Chapter 6

“我早就应该把他丢出去。”捕兽人说，“这两个家伙简直没完没了。”

自言自语的时候，捕兽人也会习惯性地压低声音，结果这低语声在旁边的护士听来像特意说给她似的。“你对菲利普的意见就那么大吗？”护士叹了口气。“明明你们两个都迟到了很久呢——”

“……那是另一码事。我们还要不要继续跳？”捕兽人把双手背在身后，摩挲着自己西服袖子上的一对绿宝石袖扣，虽然微小，对一套正式礼服来说却是必要的点缀。他扮的是杰基尔博士，有意给这个角色增添一些气质上的细节。这对袖扣几天前就已经准备好了，他清楚地记得和其他饰品一起装在床头柜上的盒子里，没想到临出门时怎么也找不到。苦找了一番，最后发现在自己平时磨刀的工作台上躺着两粒不起眼的绿石头。这真是耻辱。

夜晚已经过半，舞池上空蜷曲的云层显出猫的本相，舒张身体遮住了月光。神庙大厅正中，乌鸦把幽灵呛得没法吱声，一时间气氛尴尬到冰点。音乐还坚强地响着，但已经没有人大声说话了。除了这两个重点人物，盛装出席的化装者们都在和身边的人交头接耳，唯有落单的弗兰克被夹在两个用目光交战的男人中间，十分不自在。

在护士和捕兽人私下讨论的时候，芭芭丽娜打扮的瘟疫勾了勾手指，让身边女学生打扮的怨灵凑近些，弯下腰对她耳语了几句。乌鸦太专注于和幽灵对峙，没有瞧见怨灵朝他瞥了一眼，很快地收回视线，一边摇头一边对瘟疫咯咯笑。瘟疫神色严肃，在她背上轻轻打了一下，继续耳语。怨灵又摇头，这回笑得更厉害，像一朵娇柔的蓝色小花，风一吹来，断裂的肢体前摇后坠。

幽灵先把视线别开了。他看向舞伴护士求助，但看见护士身边的捕兽人掰着自己的手指，发出让人后背发凉的咔咔声。那袖口闪烁的宝石绿光和他盯着幽灵的绿眼睛一样，阴森森的……幽灵把视线别回来，对乌鸦说道：

“你这样子……让所有人都很为难……”

他的喉咙蠕动，像毛虫在脱水的枯叶上爬，乌鸦发出嗤笑，幽灵喉咙里的毛虫一下子应激，僵死了。他又听到乌鸦发出一种50年代的卡通片风格的哨声，酸溜溜的，周围的观众一下子被逗乐了。“我说过，大家可以随时开始跳。但是按规则还是要换舞伴的对吧？那边的红发美女不也同意了吗？”护士听见乌鸦叫自己，友好地对他招招手。乌鸦瞧见自己博得主持人的好感，说话更有底气了。他环顾了一下四周，“接下来是哪位美女帅哥要和我一起呀？”

怨灵兴冲冲举起手，让瘟疫给按了下去。弗兰克看见这一幕，觉得脚尖被踩的痛又泛起来了。

“你……再歇一轮吧……好不好？你先冷静一下……”幽灵知道要是再拖下去，迟早要被捕兽人强行打断腿丢出场地，但他并不打算在乌鸦面前表现得太弱势。他咽了口唾沫，“我怎么相信你不会再一次打断舞会？”

“你的相信没有用，菲利普。”乌鸦眯缝着眼睛，露出八颗牙齿，给了幽灵一个标准微笑，“我今天用这种方式出现在这里，就是你这六个月来‘相信’我的结果。”

响彻大厅的音乐突然变得很诡异。唱片骤然加速，原本优雅的舞曲失了真，时快时慢，刺得人耳朵生疼。“哇！我的唱片机！”朱莉正和医生八卦乌鸦的这段曲折恋情，面对机器的异状不知所措。医生看了看自己的鞋尖，一股微弱的电火花从他的脚下一路延伸到唱片机的针尖。

“请你原谅，我一开心就容易这样。”医生对着朱莉赔笑，连忙从机器旁退开几步，音乐随着他拉远距离逐渐恢复了正常。

“你在看哪儿啊，菲利普？看着我。你又想指望莎莉解决问题了，是不是？”乌鸦说，“你是什么时候开始主持舞会的？直到第七届的时候都只有莎莉和安娜在忙前忙后吧？你这后来的狗，比人的架子还大，没了那两位牵你的狗绳，你可不敢这么跟我讲话。”

幽灵捏着拳头，满脸通红。“你……！你从来不觉得自己有错……是不是？”换做平时他已经挥起斧子来了，可是如今手里空空，只能用修长的手指当做武器指着乌鸦。“你一路上跟踪我，害我迟到……还想要用你的臆测把这整个晚上都毁了……你根本不愿意听我说什么。”

乌鸦扒开幽灵指责自己的手：“省省吧！你在说舞伴的事吗？我才不在乎你跟谁跳舞，我在乎的是你跟其他所有人一起排挤我。”

乌鸦说这番话时，嘴角突然开裂，一直咧到耳根，露出满嘴可怕的尖牙。他浑身炸出黑色的羽毛，那些羽状的尖钉由内而外刺穿了他的礼服。“我也是杀人的人，没人尊重我，你们的聚会活动里从来没有我。”乌鸦环视在场的每一个人，从喉咙里挤出狮子的咆哮，“哪怕是到了今天，我为这一天做了这么多准备，还是只能一个人跳舞。我最熟悉的人倒是为了自己的快活轻轻松松把我抛下了。这算什么世道！”

“都给我停！”弗兰克吼了一嗓子，一下子把对线的两个人镇住了。他涨红了脸，撕下自己脸上的假胡子丢在地上，然后使劲推了矮个儿的乌鸦一把，看他再一次崴脚。“你没资格在我面前说这话！今天晚上有人半点尊重我吗？我已经没有休息地给恶灵加班了几个月了，只想和我的妞一起开心开心，就今天，这么难得的机会，结果呢？现在我要在这儿看一对自私得要死的死玻璃拿自己的私生活搅烂整个舞会？没门！”他指着幽灵和乌鸦的鼻子，大着嗓门开骂，“你们两个贱人要么跳，要么滚，别耽误我们的时间。我已经说得很清楚了……”

弗兰克骂得激动，可他的领结扎得太紧，让他喘不上气来，呼吸困难。朱莉赶紧冲上前去，把险些跌倒的弗兰克掺到一边，帮他松了松衣领。弗兰克落在朱莉怀里，有点庆幸自己的假发足够长，帽檐足够宽，没人看见他骂得动情红了眼眶。

“对不住啊。”乌鸦做了个抱歉的手势，同情地看着弗兰克，得来的只是他鄙夷的白眼。“早知道你也是这么想，咱俩应该是同一阵线的人。我不是故意冒犯你的。”乌鸦往周围一看，人群分明已经把他认成一个不讲道理的加害者了，他的脸上有点挂不住，不敢和别人对视，歉疚压低了他的脑袋。

“哎呀，杰克……我们没有不欢迎你，从来没有。这真是好大的误会。”护士飘来舞池正中，在众目睽睽下提起裙边，行了个礼。“事情落到这个地步，大家应该尽情怪我，毕竟舞会的请柬是我写的，一直都是。可是请柬从来都会平等地发给每个人，只有你们拒收，没有我们拒发的道理。这中间一定有哪里出问题了。”

“肯定是因为这条狗……”乌鸦瞪一眼幽灵，龇牙凶他。幽灵没有搭理他的挑衅，因为捕兽人也跟着护士走上前来，用他青筋暴起的大手按住了幽灵的肩膀。幽灵瑟瑟发抖，毛毛虫在嗓子眼里乱爬。

“放过他吧。说不定咱们都被蒙在鼓里呢。”护士掩着嘴笑了。“先把个人恩怨先放一放，舞会已经中止很久了。夜这么深，我们又还有多少时间快活呢？大家都为今天准备了很久……”她看向幽灵，幽灵看着自己手工缝制的魅影戏服，也低下头。“杰克和菲利普，你们两个做个保证吧，在我们把最后一支舞跳完之前，谁也不要再犯这种错误了，好吗？”

幽灵张着嘴，对护士打出一串奇怪的手势：为什么要留着他？但乌鸦已经把自己的爪子伸过来了，他不得不接。他握住那只巨大的黑色利爪，乌鸦毛茸茸的暖和掌心把他的手烤得火热。上次这么和他握手是什么时候了？也许他们从来没有握过手。幽灵把画纹身的笔递给乌鸦，把拴着自己的狗链递给乌鸦，但是并不去主动去牵去捧去用手指勾住乌鸦的手。也许是握过的。半个月前，乌鸦把他叫起来，要和他跳探戈，那一回的确是幽灵主动抓住乌鸦的手掌的，他当时究竟在想什么，自己也不知道。

费了一番周章，舞会终于重新开始，所有人都松了一口气。幽灵主动提出休息一轮，他径直离开舞池，很快就消失在林子里。朱莉和弗兰克重新调整了唱片机，交换了一串安慰的亲亲；医生鞠躬，向捕兽人伸出手；站在怨灵身旁的瘟疫和乌鸦对视一眼，乌鸦示意她优先，于是瘟疫露出意味深长的笑，指了指护士。

“好吧……要是梅菲斯特在日本，这浮士德说不定真就是个女人了呢。”乌鸦对怨灵点了点头，捡起地上的魔鬼面具给自己戴好，又捉住她的手，对手背落下一吻。乌鸦不知道的是，在瘟疫带着意味深长的微笑离开怨灵之前，她再一次弯下身子，对怨灵眨了眨那只唯一的眼睛，悄声道：“就跟你说吧，他和男人只是玩玩而已。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 坑了太久，文风都不一样了。


	7. Chapter 7

“您的舞步很生疏，”乌鸦说，“我们跳随意些吧。我可以领您慢慢学。”

他牵着怨灵的手站定，摆出起步姿势。四对舞者都在舞池中央静静地立着，微风荡漾了壁灯的火光，掀起了死去的花，吹热了舞者的衣角。唱片机沙沙作响，新的舞曲从唱针中激发出来的瞬间，八个人像上紧了发条的磁铁玩具，同时在石板铺却的舞池中旋转起来。

“真是奇怪，这一届不是面具主题的化妆舞会吗，怎么没见有几个人切题的？”乌鸦说，“那一对儿鸳鸯好歹贴了假胡子、假睫毛，画了浓妆，凛小姐的脸上却干干净净的，什么也没有呢。”

“这您就不知道了吧，我其实是扮成女学生色诱男人的狐狸妖怪呀。因为化形的本事太精湛，就算用素颜示人，一般人也看不出个中区别。”怨灵说。

“太取巧了吧。”乌鸦笑，面具把他的笑声变得沉闷。

“是吧，我也觉得。”怨灵也笑，一瞬间她露出狰狞的表情，马上又恢复成微笑，这一回添了几分羞涩。乌鸦还不是很能习惯她的极端情绪。“之前忘了谢谢您帮我说话。”

“举手之劳罢了。”乌鸦的面具笑容可掬，他本人却一点也高兴不起来。为了出风头得罪了弗兰克，说不定还多了几个隐形的仇家，真是得不偿失。

“我是真心感谢您。我以为，您出现在这里一定有特别的理由。”怨灵把声音放低，“有没有可能是因为我呢？”

“那我得让您失望了。我虽然好奇您来到舞会的理由，却不敢对咱们之间的浪漫关系有非分之想。”

“您误会了，贾克……先生。”怨灵的英文带着日本口音，总能把人名念出独特风味。她把杰克念成“贾克”，“Jya—I—Ku”，一定要分成三个音节。实际上，今晚叫到乌鸦名字的人发音没有一个重样的：护士用英格兰口音称他“詹克”；幽灵操一口尼日利亚土话，管他叫“这克”；而到了那对加拿大鸳鸯的嘴里，他又成了“坠克”…….每个人都有自己的坚持。怨灵抿了抿嘴唇，“我是问您是哪个阵营的？”

“美式……不，”乌鸦回过神来，“我不明白您在说什么？”

“当然是说选舞会皇后的阵营呀。您瞧，跳完以后有一场集体投票，在舞池里表现最亮眼的、得票最高的，能得到特别的奖励。前几届的优胜者都是莎莉小姐，我也想当一次皇后看看。您会站在我这边吧？”

“居然还有这种环节。您的理由挺动人，不过，站在舞池里就要用实力说话。”乌鸦说，“您很有天赋，只这么一会儿，动作已经比之前自然多了。让我检验一下您的学习成果吧。要是您在下一曲的时间里没有踩错一拍，我就考虑把票投给您。”

“那就说定了！我接受您的挑战。”

“您可不能掉以轻心呀，我也开始对这个皇后有兴趣了。”乌鸦笑了，“你们说的那个‘特别的奖励’是什么？”

“我不知道。”怨灵说，“您一定以为我是在开玩笑，可我真的不知道。和您跳舞能忘却烦恼，但我刚刚才意识到，我好像把其他东西也一并忘记了，像是我来这里的理由。”

话音未落，她在乌鸦的手里碎掉了。

乌鸦听见笑声，向舞池正中看去，见怨灵已经凭借穿梭鬼界的能力移动到了那里。她在月光下舒展自己的肢体，将脊柱与手脚关节拉伸旋转成不自然的形状，似乎要将完好的躯干也一并扭断。另外三对舞者只是看了她一眼，一言不发。乌鸦不知道她在跳什么，那舞姿妖冶，张狂，和探戈完全不相像。一会儿，怨灵恢复到普通的站姿，将自己从岌岌可危的平衡中拯救出来，喃喃道：

“我只记得一定要跳到最后……要是中途退出，那就没有参选皇后的资格了。以前有人主动放弃了这样的机会，那真是非常可惜……”

乌鸦快步走上前，重新握住怨灵的手，她从恍惚中清醒过来，盯着自己的脚尖，保持着一拍不错的状态与乌鸦跳完这曲探戈。末了，乌鸦对怨灵鞠了一躬，她也这么干了。两个人撞到头，相视一笑。

乌鸦本已经物色好新的舞伴，但幽灵没能按时回归，打乱了他的计划。

林中传来一声惨叫……是幽灵？又或者只是缥缈的风声？树叶窸窣，风吹熄了几盏壁灯，人们在黑暗中面面相觑。乌鸦的夜视能力不及他人，但他仍准确地捕捉到捕兽人的位置，远远地向他藏身的阴影伸出一只邀请的手。他见一只白手套从黑暗中浮现，捕兽人也回以同样的动作，敲了敲自己手上的宝石袖扣，像在敲打一只绿色的腕表：滴，答，滴，答……

乌鸦点点头，一头扎进了林子。


	8. Chapter 8

乌鸦在林中疾驰。大小雨珠一落在体表，就被他的光滑衣物和羽毛弹开，仅仅带走微不足道的热量。脚下的灌木丛越发密集，他跃起，凭借巨大手掌与坚韧脚爪攀上树干，很快登上针叶树高处，在不同树木交错的枝杈间跳跃前行。

这是他独有的鸟道。又在半空中赶了一会儿路，他扶着树干观望，最后一次确认自己的前进方向——几十米外已经能看见木屋的屋顶和炊烟，他几乎能闻见肉羹的香味，想象出浓稠肉汁在铁锅中冒泡。

乌鸦舔舔嘴唇。一声尖啸，他的脑袋上面赫然多出一根颤动的枝杈，与树干链接的地方闪着银光。

“哪里来的小猫头鹰。”乌鸦朝地上看去，一只站立的熊从林间缓缓走出，甩着脑袋抖水。它体型雄壮，嗓音低沉，散发出浓郁兽臭。熊的前爪握着一把小斧，和落在乌鸦头顶上的那把斧子一模一样，利刃擦破空气时发出鹰隼般的啸声。

“别！”乌鸦话音未落，又一只猛禽从他身边擦过，爪子勾破他的肩膀。乌鸦踩断了树枝，险些坠落，他两手扒住一根较矮的枝杈做横杠，试图将自己甩到另一棵树上，但熊显然已经看透他的心思，派出第三只鹰隼提前折断他落脚的树枝。乌鸦惨叫一声，从半空中跌了下去。

“啊哈哈哈！”见他摔得很惨，熊摘下了自己的脑袋。女猎手甩了甩被血润湿的黑色短发，咧嘴大笑，“……哎呀，肚子好痛。都是你害的。”

乌鸦握住她伸来的手，从地上爬起来。“吓死我了，安娜，我还以为你真的把我当猎物呢。”

“嘿！你这小不点，给我塞牙缝都不够。跟我来。给你看样好东西。”

女猎手带他穿过稀疏的树丛，到了一片草地。一只硕大的鹿躺在地上喘粗气，背上的伤口汩汩冒血，因为四肢都已捆好，它只能抽搐着挣扎一下，没法逃跑。

“不错吧？大概一星期前，这林子里突然出现了一群鹿，我追了好几天，终于把最大的这只头鹿给抓住了。看看，多漂亮。”

乌鸦点点头。女猎手把他往前推了一把：“杀了它。”

“为什么？”乌鸦惊讶道。

“动手。”女猎手不答话，只是催促。

乌鸦扑上去，用爪子掏挖鹿腹，红白色的内脏被筋膜兜着洒出来，冒着臭烘烘的热气。鹿哀叫一声，乌鸦用牙齿撕开它的喉咙，把它的悲鸣咽下肚。鹿的眼睛失了神，死了。

做这一切只用了十几秒。乌鸦舔着脸上的鹿血，女猎手拍手大笑，叫乌鸦和她一起把猎物拖回木屋，把鹿肢解掉。把杀死猎物的权利交给客人，这是猎人独有的待客礼节，女猎手一边切肉一边解释，要是客人做得干净利落，她就敬佩人家，愿意与人深交；要是拒绝这种邀请，她也不会强求，只是以后就不会用新鲜猎物款待人家了。

“今天训练不成了，我请了一个朋友来吃晚饭。”她往乌鸦嘴里塞了一团生肉，似乎是某种内脏，嫩得像鱼，尝起来甜丝丝的。乌鸦留意到她无名指的银戒指闪着光，哪怕整只手沾了血也依旧光洁，给她添了一份奇怪的优雅。

“我来帮忙吧。”乌鸦用长指爪划开鹿皮，像黑色军刀游走在皮肉之间，熟练地剥去鹿皮。他以前在林子里独身生活时总要和山里的猎户打交道，一方面掌握一些生存经验，一方面避免被抓兔子、狐狸和鹿的陷阱误伤。女猎手不屑于使用陷阱，而且，她的猎物通常是人，乌鸦听从医生的建议，每周来两次红树林，向她请教追踪人类的经验。

“我今天不是为了训练来的，是想向你打听舞会的事儿。”乌鸦说。

女猎手发出嘘声。“不知道。什么舞会，我完全不知道。”

“别糊弄我了，你不是一开始的主办人吗？跟莎莉一起。听说最开始跳舞只是配菜，大家主要是办宴席，中间偶尔加入一点娱乐活动。你们还写诗来着——‘于我摇曳屋檐下，孩童沉眠’……安娜，你可以出书了。”

“哎呀！别说了。那都是小伙子们代笔的。”女猎手的脸通红，“你怎么连这个都知道？来参加的人不准透露内情，明明跟他们都说好了……”

“放心，他们嘴挺严的，我除了这些问不出更多了。”

安娜把手里的刀钉在肉上。“你想知道什么？还不是想去跳舞？听我一句劝，那不是个好地方。”

“为什么？所有人都这么讲，我听说你更是在一次舞会中途突然退出，然后就再也不去了。那一次到底发生什么了？”

女猎手对四周打量一番，又眯起眼侧耳听了一会儿。“它不在。”她把乌鸦拉进怀里，悄声道：

“有东西钻进我的脑袋里面。它想要我的眼睛。”

女猎手按着自己的眉心，“我知道它在哪儿，就在眉毛后面、耳朵前面的位置。我知道它肯定在那里。从我们第一次举办宴会的时候起，它就一直跟着我们，在大厅里游荡。一开始它什么都不做，直到我们开始跳舞，我看见的所有东西都不一样了。”

“是莎莉先在宴会上跳舞，还是那个东西先找上我，哪件事先发生的，我说不清，我只知道她的确这么干了——莎莉跳上餐桌，把宴会变成了舞会，但那天晚上跳舞的人不是她，虽然和她一样性格浪漫，但不是她，至少在我看来不是。我的眼睛很痛。后来，所有人都不是他们自己了。我不喜欢他们那样跳舞，但是我的脑袋里有一样东西，它控制了我的眼睛，叫我看下去。等我回过神来，我已经从舞会上跑掉了，远远地还能听见他们又跳又笑的声音。

“后来，我问了当晚跳舞的所有人，没有人跟我看见同样的东西。他们对舞会的描述几乎完全一致，在他们看来，我整晚都在舞池里面寻开心，可我明明什么也不记得。像这样的情况一连发生了三次，到了第三次，我在脑袋里的东西有反应之前就跑掉了。我希望这次能给两件事情分出一个先后，但是不，情况只是越来越糟糕。

“我逃跑的第二天，莎莉找到我家里来，说自己的裙子破了，问我要缝补用的针线。我用一句‘没有’把她打发走了，但那是撒谎。我把针线全都放在一个铁盒里，她一走，我就立刻跑回卧室，把盒子藏在最不可能被人找到的地方。

“莎莉跟我说话的时候，一直揉着自己的脖子。她穿着工作服，在全身上下缠了一圈绷带，就和平常一样。我问她是哪条裙子破了，她说是红黑格子的呢子长裙，昨晚舞会上穿的那条，背后刮了一个大口子，肯定是给树枝划破的。我说，你太粗心了。她揉着后脖子，说是啊，以后肯定要多加小心。

“我觉得有什么地方不对劲，却又说不出来，我把针线盒找出来，不想直接给她，就空手回到她面前。我问她，昨天晚上你们都跳了什么？她说，跳了一整夜乡村舞，可热闹了。那你们玩的开心吗？我又问，我没有闹出什么不愉快吧？没有，她笑着说，就是有点可惜，你没有跟我们在一起。

“我一下子明白问题在哪儿了——她说了是，但是她没有点头，说没有，也不摇头。这不是她平常的习惯。于是我说，我没有针线，你还是找其他人问问吧。说完，我的眼睛又开始刺痛。我看见莎莉按在后脖子上的手松了一下，她的脑袋猛地往后一仰，一道密密麻麻的缝合线从她脖子上的绷带缝隙里漏出来。她把断掉的脖子推回原位，可我已经全部看在眼里了——那个东西钻进我的眼睛里，叫我从它的视角来看东西。

“莎莉离开之前问我：下次舞会你也来吗？我们到时候会换新花样的，你不要再中途走掉了。这要我怎么回答她呢？我再也不去舞会了，要不然接下来是谁先呢？是我先疯掉，还是她在哪一次到我家里来吃晚饭的时候把脑袋掉进汤碗里？你说，谁先？”

女猎手讲完这个故事，看了一眼乌鸦，“我操，你他妈的怎么吃得这么起劲？”

“你吓到我了。”乌鸦嘴里咬着一条生鹿腿，含糊又痛苦地说：“我真的好紧张……”

“瞧你这胆儿！小子，你回吧，莎莉一会儿就来了。”女猎手苦笑，“我实在没招了。我每个月都得劝她一次，劝不动就再劝……她从来不听。她简直对跳舞这件事儿上瘾。今天我跟你说过的事儿，不要再告诉别人。”

乌鸦找女猎手要了一个拥抱，得了一句“真腻歪”的评价，很快消失在磅礴大雨中。


End file.
